Dandelions and Primroses
by Mrs. Naara
Summary: 12 years after the events of MockingJay, a little detail inside the not so descriptive epilogue. Focuses on their young daughter, Rosy, as well as Katniss' reaction to finding out that she's pregnant with their second child. NOW COMPLETE! SEQUEL WIP!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_I run through the burning thickets of the arena. The smoke reaches my nostrils leaving me gasping for fresh air. I don't know who started the fire… all I know is that I have to escape as soon as I can or I'm dead meat for sure. Where was Peeta when I needed him? A voice rings through my ears… no doubt, the voice of the deceased President Snow. _

_ "Peeta's not here sweetheart!" his voice echoed throughout the arena. "You're one of four…" I see a brush of clear blue in the distance, the lake! I stand up, not caring about the heavy smoke. I sprint to the water, gulping in the clean air, but only for a moment, because the blaze catches the grass and begins to spread towards me. I begin to run again, watching the sun go down as I run. Only one name appears in the sky as I hear a cannon fire. That name is Peeta. I close my eyes, praying it isn't true… that this is all a dream… then; I scream and let the flames engulf me. As the heat burns away the remains of my hunting clothes, I smile to myself. At least when I die, I'll be with Peeta and Prim. _

That's when I wake up in a cold sweat. I stare around the room, my eyes immediately adjust. I am in the room I share with Peeta, in our house, in District 12. He stirs, but I ignore it. After several of these crazy nightmares, I grew to just, get used to the darkness… it was better than mutts, flames, drowning, or being killed by another tribute. Peeta sits up next to me; his long blonde hair flips back and forth from momentum as he does so.

"What is it Katniss? Another Hunger Games nightmare?" he asks, wrapping his bare arms around my shoulders. It takes all I have to keep my composure. In answer to his question, I nod my head slowly.

The truth about the Hunger Games is that you never really recover. _Ever. _Peeta still has flashbacks of the 74th Hunger Games… seeing all of those dead bodies. All of the burning, stabbing, shooting… it haunts us to this day. That is why I married Peeta. Or rather, why Peeta married me. But that is the same thing in retrospect.

Our wedding was small… we invited all of our closest friends, Beetee, Haymitch, Annie and Finnick, my mother. It felt empty without Prim… or Gale for that matter. Gale didn't want to come, he gave the excuse that he was busy… but I knew the real reason why. However, we did try to include him. It was solely his decision.

Eight years passed, and Peeta finally convinced me that we should have children. And from that came Primrose Tora Mellark. We named her after my sister, but we call her Rosy because calling her Prim reminded me too much of my sister. Tora means bird. And frankly, only she could sooth my need for my sister… as if she had part of Prim in her. But I found that absurd. Rosy's name really suits her, considering she always has pink rosy cheeks. She inherited my dark brown hair, and Peeta's blue eyes. You can tell that she is our daughter; just by the way she clings to Peeta.

I snap back to reality and realize the situation, Peeta is cradling me in _our _bed in _our _house, soothing me after the worst nightmare I've had in months… where he dies. Tears make my voice shaky, and he listens intently to every word, showing that he is here for me, and that the nightmare wasn't real. Soon enough, his lips are on mine, warm, soothing, making me forget that we were even in the Hunger Games. I break free as soon as my night shirt is off, worry is in my eyes.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" he asks, similar worry in his eyes.

"Should we really do this now? What if we wake Rosy?" I ask, trembling slightly. Peeta responds to my worry with another kiss.

"Let her hear," he whispers seductively. And that's all I remember before I slip into the world I know so well, where Peeta and I are all alone together… forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I awake in Peeta's arms… after our night of not caring whether Rosy heard or not, there were no more nightmares… but that's what usually happened with or without the passion. His chest rose up and down in a steady rhythm. His warm breath kept me warm, because for some reason, blankets and sheets no longer did anything for me. His breathing speeds up before his eyes flutter open. Bright and blue. Even now, even twelve years into our marriage I find his eyes refreshing and soothing, like a remedy of sorts. He leans forward and kisses my forehead.

"Good morning my love," he whispers. I was about to respond, but a wail from down the hall startles me. Peeta gives a sigh. "Go ahead, I'll be making breakfast downstairs," he says, with a quick kiss while throwing aside the blankets. I smile with a chuckle, as I do the same and retreat to my closet to pick out my clothing for the day.

I enter my daughter's brightly painted bedroom. Dandelions and Primroses line the walls in waving gold grasses. Peeta painted this room for our daughter when she was only a few months old. My daughter was sitting on her "big girl bed", clutching a bright green pillow, tears running down her face. As soon as she sees me she dropped the pillow and attempted to wipe her tears away, sniffling slightly.

"What's wrong Rosy?" I ask, sitting on her bed.

"I had a weird dream…" she says. Her voice was shaking slightly.

"Well what was it about?" I ask compassionately.

"It was about Auntie Prim… she… she… spoke to me," Rosy says in a frightened tone.

"A dream about Prim?" Peeta questions, as he moves around the kitchen. I nod slowly. My arms are crossed over my chest; my legs are crossed as well. I am leaning up against one of the marble counters.

"I don't know what it means either Peeta," I say. "She told me that Prim was telling her to not be afraid, or something. That she was on Rosy's side." Peeta turns to face me.

"You don't think it could be a sign do you?" he asks me, setting out the dishes on the glass table.

"I don't really know," I respond. "All I know is that I'm too hungry to think about this thoroughly." Peeta's warm grin crosses his face as he pulls me into a kiss.

"Well, I think I can handle the hunger problems," he says.

Throughout the day, I cannot stop thinking about Rosy's dream. My daughter's words are engraved in my brain…

_"Auntie Prim came to me in a dream"_ she had told me. _"She told me that she knows that I must be frightened. After all, she must look different than in all of the family pictures." _I rubbed my hurting head. _"Auntie had hair only a little shorter than yours is now. She looked a lot older. More mature than in the pictures. And she told me that she missed you. That she wished she could have stayed a little longer." _Rosy had paused before continuing. _"But she also told me that I remind her of you and Peeta. That I turned out well. She said goodbye after this…" _I had been utterly shocked that Prim even knew I _had_ a daughter. After all it was _Prim_. If hadn't been for her, I would never have fallen in love with Peeta. I never would have become a victor… and Rosy wouldn't exist.

"Katniss!" a voice shouted out. I raise my head to face Peeta and Haymitch. Oh goodness Haymitch. When had he arrived? I couldn't help but wonder.

"Haymitch?" I ask, confused and a bit dazed. Peeta's hand is on mine in a flash.

"Katniss, you seem in a daze, is this about Rosy's dream?" he asks in a caring tone. I attempt snap out of it as quickly as I am able. Haymitch turns towards Peeta, confused.

"Rosy had a dream?" he asks in his gruff voice. Peeta nods, continuing to stroke my hand.

"Do you have any idea what it could mean, Haymitch?" I ask, still dazed.

"What happened in it?" he asks, leaning back.

"Prim came to see her," I reply. Haymitch raises an eyebrow.

"That's it? No relation to the Hunger Games? No death? No violence?" he questions suspiciously.

"No… that's what confuses me," I say. Haymitch strokes his chin.

"Well, she was born after President Snow's death…" he says thoughtfully. "It was just Prim?"

"Yes, it was," I say.

"I could be a simple vision," Haymitch says. "There could be absolutely no significance. Or… no that's absurd."

"What's absurd?" Peeta asks quickly.

"Prim could be trying to send a message through Rosy… have you two, done _it_ lately?" he asks. Peeta turns a deep crimson; his eyes grow to the size of boat lights. I look away, my face a similar color. Haymitch bursts into a fit of his deep, menacing laughter. Peeta's face deepens in color even more. "I'll take that as a yes," he says in between fits of laughter. "You never know," he says, now calm. "It could be that, or something else. Just be sure to keep me updated on Rosy's behaviors." Peeta nods, his face still a bit red.

I do as Haymitch tells me. Making sure that Rosy's dreams or dream is at bay. She seems to adopt her normal behaviors, helping Peeta in the bakery, or spending time with Finnick and Annie's son, Blake. After a few days of no dreams or nightmares from neither me nor Rosy, I simply shook off everything that he had told me. However, it felt suspicious that I myself had no nightmares. And that's when it happened… morning sickness.

After the first occurrence, resulting in Rosy, I would know morning sickness in a flash, I had no doubts that this meant I was most likely pregnant again. Peeta would be thrilled… another child? It's like Christmas in his eyes.

There were several reasons why I was so reluctant for the first eight years, pregnancy; coupled with all of the danger and pain I've been through, adding the buzz about Katniss Everdeen _actually_ having a child with Peeta Mellark after her sudden "miscarriage" nine years before, and not to mention the pain of child labor could equal disaster… complete and total chaos. And I had been unfortunately correct after the news leaked the first time.

I sit on the tile in the bathroom, knees to my chest, rocking back and forth. Morning sickness usually would pass by one or two o'clock… but as of now, it was only 12:30. I hadn't vomited in about an hour, so I got up and made my way out of the bathroom. The foul taste of vomit still burned my throat, and the taste was almost too much to bear, but I knew that it would be impossible to avoid, even with water or nausea medication. As soon as I am dressed in my normal attire, a pair of tan shorts and a three quarter sleeve blouse, usually black or white, I open my door to find Rosy. Distress is in her eyes, and I can already tell that she has had another dream.

"Auntie Prim says you're pregnant, mother," she whispers in her frail, four-year-old voice. My eyes widen, and I pull her into the bedroom, slamming the door. I place her on the bed, and she stares intently into my eyes. I can tell she is searching for truth, or a sign that she isn't crazy. "Mother, is it true?" she asks me. I gulp before responding to my daughter.

"I don't know Rosy," I say sadly. "I have the suspicion that Auntie might be right." Rosy throws her arms around my neck.

"Does papa know?" she asks, her voice being muffled by my blouse. I look at my distressed daughter and sweep her into the air, my gray eyes locking with her blue ones.

"He doesn't sweetheart. In fact, I don't know myself," I tell her softly. "But I'll tell you what, I am going to drop you off at papa's bakery, and go to the hospital to find out if Auntie Prim is right. Okay?" Rosy nods, a glimmer of hope in her eyes, and I smile at her. Maybe being pregnant again isn't as bad this time.

"Papa! Papa!" Rosy giggles as I open the door to the bakery. Peeta looks up from his current project, an elegant cake with big brightly colored designs and lettering.

"Hello my little Primrose," he coos, sweeping her into the air and dotting her nose with bright blue icing. I chuckle to myself as Rosy attempts to lick the frosting from her nose without using her hands. Peeta turns to me with a grin. "I assume you're off to do whatever Katniss does?" he asks me with a laugh. I nod, and wave to Rosy, who waves back happily as I leave the bakery. From the side window as I cross the road, I see Peeta handing Rosy a little apron and a tube of icing.

"Well Mrs. Mellark, I am pleased to inform you that your recovery from all of your past mishaps is taking a huge slide in recovery. I would say that you'll be fully recovered in a few months or so," Dr. Thorn tells me as I sit in his office.

"But what about what I came here for?" I ask, annoyed that he is ignoring my situation. Dr. Thorn turns to me and nods.

"Ah, yes. Let me go get the results of your test. I will return momentarily," he says. I sit on the chair, tapping my fingers on the desk impatiently. _What if Prim is right… what if she know things that I only hope to know? _I wonder. There is a knock on the door and I watch as Dr. Thorn returns with a paper. He hands it to me and I skim the words intently. That's when I see it… under the category, with child; it reads POSITIVE in large black letters. I nearly faint at this, my head hurts. Dr. Thorn's face expression doesn't change. He is still wearing that ridiculous smile on his face.

"Congrats Mrs. Mellark," he says simply. I nod, my eyes still skimming the paper.

"How long have I been expecting?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"About a month," Dr. Thorn informs me. "Since you are recovering so well, I can safely say that your child will be born healthy and strong, considering that you keep yourself healthy." I gulp even more nervously. "Mrs. Mellark? Are you alright?" he asks, shaking me slightly. I look up at him.

"I'm just fine. May I keep this paper?" I ask.

"Yes, it's only a copy of what we have in the systems as of now. I expect you back here in two months to check up on the baby's status, am I understood?" he responds. I nod and collect my things. He shakes my hand and I give him a fake smile, then I leave the office.

I walk back into the bakery in a daze to retrieve Rosy. Both of them are intently frosting sugar cookies when I enter. Peeta turns and helps Rosy down from the stool she is standing on.

"Hello Katniss," he says. "Right on time as usual, we were just about to close up shop for the day." I nod, still in a daze, but I manage to force a smile. The large black letters from the paper are driving my head into crazy.

"Katniss are you alright?" Peeta questions me. I look him in the eye, and shake my head slowly.

"Peeta, can we talk in the back for a minute?" I ask. Peeta raises an eyebrow, but says nothing as I drag him into the kitchen.

"What's this all about, Katniss?" he asks. I reach into my purse and hand him the paper that Dr. Thorn gave me. His eyes scan the page quickly. Then he grips me into a large hug.

"Congrats Katniss," he mutters. I return the hug, glad that he isn't yelling at me, or acting like a little child. No pun intended.

"You aren't mad?" I ask worriedly. Peeta laughs.

"Mad? Why on earth would I be _mad_?" he says. "This is great news!" I gulp.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" he asks quickly.

"No! No! Dr. Thorn says it'll be healthy! I'm just in a daze," I answer. Peeta doesn't argue, which I am glad for. I think that maybe this second pregnancy could actually be a good thing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone, I'm back with Chapter 2. Thanks for the responses on Chapter 1, so I feel like you get chapter 2. When you read this, you may wonder how I know so much about ultrasounds. Well, I've had one before because they were making sure I didn't need my appendix out or whatever. I've never been pregnant… EVER. But I did see the gender ultrasound DVD of my 8****th**** grade science teacher. So don't assume, enjoy the chapter. R&R Plzzzz!**

Chapter 2

I am on my back in the meadow that I know so well. The grasses wave around my face, dandelion seeds litter the air. The sky is clear, except for the midday sun and a few wispy clouds which are being pushed by the wind. My hands rest on top of my slightly bulging stomach.

It's been five and a half months since I discovered that I was pregnant. Since then, everything has been pretty normal in my house. Every morning, I awake at 7:30AM, and Peeta wakes up shortly after. Then while Peeta showers, I go wake Rosy and help her get ready. By the time that's done, Peeta is dressed and downstairs making breakfast, while I shower. After everyone is downstairs we all enjoy a hearty breakfast together. After that, Peeta leaves to go open up the bakery down the street, and I drop Rosy at Annie's house so she can spend the morning with Blake, and I can get some housework done. Around noon, I go retrieve Rosy and take her to the bakery to spend the afternoon frosting cookies and baking bread with Peeta, and I go spend time shopping or running other errands. Around 6o'clock, I am helping close down the bakery, and we all go home together for dinner. It's pretty much a pattern in our house, although the events during the time frame aren't always the same.

"Mother?" I hear Rosy's voice ring out. I sit up slowly, and see my daughter running towards me.

"What's wrong Rosy?" I ask worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong," she laughs. "I was just wondering if that was you!" I can't help but chuckle. Rosy gets down on her knees beside me, her dress covering her legs. She plucks a white dandelion from the grass and observes it.

"Did you know that if you blow on a white dandelion and all the seeds come off that you can make a wish?" I ask her, picking one of my own. Rosy's eyes widen in excitement.

"Really?" she asks. "I didn't know that!" then she begins to blow desperately at the weed. I laugh as only a few seeds catch the wind. Rosy pouts and sighs disappointedly, but then picks another and continues to try. While she does this, I twirl my dandelion between my fingers and all of the seeds fly into the air. I smile at the little dandelion stump.

"Hey!" Rosy complains. "That's not fair… you can't do that!" I smile over at her.

"There's no other way to do it, sweetheart," I tell her. Rosy's eyes get bigger and bigger as I explain the secret. When I finish, she promptly plucks a dandelion and begins to twirl it between her palms.

"No, Rosy you have to use your fingers," I correct her. She nods, and twirls it between her fingers, and almost like magic all of the seeds fly into the air. I watch as she squeezes her eyes shut, and then they shoot open.

"What did you wish for, Rosy?" I ask.

"I can't tell you!" she replies angrily.

"Well, why not?" I ask.

"Because if I tell you then it won't come true!" she exclaims.

"Well, dandelion wishes are different. So few people know the secret, that barely any wishes are made. So you can tell me, and it still might come true," I explain.

"Really?" she asks suspiciously.

"Cross my heart and hope to die…" I say with a smile.

"I wished for a baby brother, with big gray eyes and pretty blonde hair. And I want to be the best big sister ever!" Rosy says with an ear to ear grin.

"You know that wishes don't really come true, right?" Peeta tells me after I explain Rosy's wish.

"You don't know that!" I exclaim. "I have a gender ultrasound in an hour, and remember the dreams and such?" Peeta kisses me and I calm down a bit.

"That could be a simple coincidence," he says. "Just go, find out the gender, and boy or girl, I'm sure Rosy will be happy." I nod, knowing what Peeta is getting at.

The truth is; I have a feeling that Rosy's wish just might come true.

"When it comes to determining the gender of children, we look for specific signs, whether it's lots of activity within the womb, or very little activity," Dr. Thorn explains. "Boys tend to love kicking around and other things, whilst girls are quiet, with the occasional kick or so. Since you are almost done with the second trimester, we are able to check potential gender, now has this baby been active at all?"

"It's been pretty quiet. But when it moves, there is a lot of activity," I reply. Dr. Thorn nods slowly, his hand on his chin.

"Well, that could be either then… I should go get the ultrasound and we can go from there, does that sound okay?" I nod to his request and he leaves the room.

When he returns with the large machine I am placed on the cot in the room with my back upright so that I can see the screen. Dr. Thorn promptly begins putting warm blue gel on my stomach. It tickles, and I try to hold back my urge to laugh. As soon as he is done, he puts the ultra sound plate on my stomach and a picture appears on the screen.

"There it is Mrs. Mellark," Dr. Thorn says, pointing at the tiny legs on screen.

"What about gender?" I ask quickly. Dr. Thorn slowly moves the plate down my stomach and searches for a sign of the child's gender. He draws something on the screen and types, _leg_, before continuing to search. Then he moves it to reveal an apparent body. I hold my breath as he finds what he's looking for, and types, _it's a boy_ on the screen. I gasp…

_It's A Boy… _

Rosy's words replay in my head, _I wished for a baby brother_ _with big gray eyes and pretty blonde hair. And I want to be the best big sister ever!_

A Boy… I'm having a boy…

I'm in a daze as I walk into the bakery. It's almost miraculous that I don't bump into a wall. I take notice of Peeta pulling a few loaves of bread from the oven. Rosy is watching intently at his skill to pull more than two loaves at once.

"Momma, did you see what papa did?" she cries as soon as she notices my presence. I nod with a laugh and kneel down to her level. She is covered in a brown powdery substance.

"I'm assuming you two made chocolate cake today?" I ask. Peeta nods.

"We did, and Rosy was a big help. She even put money in the register when the customer came to retrieve the cake," he says. I smile. "So enough about us, how was your appointment with Dr. Thorn?" Peeta asks.

"Oh, my appointment, It's a boy. Surprisingly enough."

"Yay!" Rosy squeals. She dances around behind the counter. "I'm gonna have a brother, I'm gonna have a brother!" she sings. Peeta smiles at his daughter.

"Rosy, go clean up please," he tells her. Rosy nods happily and runs into the bathroom to clean herself up.

"This is going too far Katniss," Peeta says sternly.

"What is going too far?" I ask.

"This thing with Rosy… first the dreams, the pregnancy, and her wish… we need to contact Haymitch about this," he says.

"What's Haymitch going to do for us? He's drunken 7/8ths of the time! He can't even see straight let alone giving advice on how to handle our daughter's behaviors!" I cry.

"He ran out of liquor last week, the train doesn't come in for another few days. We have time!" Peeta says. I sigh as Rosy walks out of the bathroom.

"Did you use soap?" I ask.

"Yes momma, I used lots of soap!" Rosy says happily. Peeta laughs, but I can see in his eyes that he is truly worried.

_I awake in the forest that Gale and I used to hunt in. There is no fire, everything is green and lush. I look down at my body, I am wearing my pajamas. I have no idea what is happening, where I am, or who's around. I get up and look around; I see the leaves rustle… probably just a squirrel or rabbit. I breathe a sigh of relief and begin to take a step, crunching a twig as I do so. Before I know what's happening, I'm backed against a tree, a rusty knife to my throat. I can't see the figure that is holding my swollen stomach to the tree, all I know is that he is wearing gloves. _

_ "Who are you?" he hisses. "And what are you doing in my forest?" I cannot respond because if I do, the knife will slit my throat. "Answer me!" he cries out. "Or I will jab you and your child!" _

_ "Katniss Mellark!" I cry out trying to avoid the knife. The gloved hand releases me, and steps away. _

_ "Catnip?" the voice asks. "Is that you?" I suddenly recognize this voice, as if it hadn't been 12 years. _

_ "Gale?" I stammer. I hear the knife fall into the dirt with a crunch. _

_ "Is this real?" he asks. "I haven't seen you in… 12 years!" I don't know how to respond to this… I don't know if this is a dream or reality… _

"_Katniss, Katniss?" I hear another voice call out. _

I awake again, to Peeta clutching my shoulders.

"Katniss! Are you okay?" he asks frantically. I nod, still a daze. "I heard you muttering something… but it was inaudible! Did you have a nightmare or something?" I shake my head, leaning it on his shoulder.

"I couldn't tell…" I murmur. "I really couldn't tell…"

**Aw, Katniss sees Gale in a dream. Haha. Ok, so there you have it, Chapter Two. I'm thinking about the baby being born in Chapter 4 or so, but if you want him born earlier REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Your input drives me! I have writer's block now… so please, leave your ideas and comments! I need them to keep going! Thanks, R&R plz! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Wow, it's been so long since I updated this story! I reread some of it, and your reviews, thanks for that, and have decided to WAIT on the baby's birth. I need time to think out the logistics and all that jazz. So this chapter is what **_Callmecrazy_** suggested, where they talk with Haymitch about Rosy's wish. If you like this Chapter, the baby will be born much sooner. But only with your reviews can I complete what I began. Oh, and please read my newest Tangled fic, I feel like it needs some love too. So without further ado, Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

It's official according to Dr. Thorn. He had told me that my baby was to be born healthy and on schedule. For me, this news had been quite the relief for both Peeta and myself. His hand gripped mine tightly as we made our way to Haymitch's home. Rosy had been having the same dream for a while now, it involved Prim, and my unborn child. We (Peeta and I) had no clue what the meaning of all this was, but we had to find out, sober Haymitch was just the man to talk to.

"So, let me get this straight," Haymitch says, tapping his meaty fingers on the wooden table. "Your daughter wished that you'd have a boy… and you are having a boy?" he says. Peeta sighs, giving me a look. I give him a look in return before we both turn back to Haymitch. "To be quite honest with you guys, that kind of thing happens all the time. Katniss, you've been carrying that child for 8 months now, it's been a boy the entire time, and you don't need to worry about your daughter's suspicious wishes. Tell me, has she had any strange dreams lately?" he adds after a moment. Peeta runs his fingers through his hair.

"Yes, she had one last night actually," I explain to Haymitch. He raises his eyebrows as if he's trying to say _tell me more._ I turn to Peeta before I continue. "She saw Prim, holding a little bundle in her arms. Prim told her something about protecting this child, because one day he will… and that was it. Rosy said that she woke up before Prim could finish," I tell him. Peeta nods to confirm my story. Haymitch continues to tap his fingers on the table.

"I need you to keep monitoring her behavior. If she has a dream tonight, come see me first thing tomorrow morning. The train doesn't arrive until 2 o' clock, so it's best to get me before then," Haymitch says. Peeta nods and thanks Haymitch for everything before grabbing my hand. We then leave Haymitch to tap his fingers.

"Did you notice anything weird with Haymitch lately?" I ask Peeta as we make our way to Annie's house to retrieve Rosy. Peeta lets out a laugh.

"Weird? Impossible, if you're referring to the tapping thing, it's the outlet that Dr. Thorn gave him to keep his mind off liquor," he says. I turn my head back to Haymitch's house, which grows further and further away.

"Well I'd say it's working," I tell Peeta. He laughs and wraps his arm around my shoulder. I laugh along with him, it is these moments that make me glad I married Peeta. We approach Annie's little house, where she, Blake, and Rosy are tending to her flowers. Boxes of roses and sunflowers line the front of the house. Annie turns around and gives us a smile. She nudges Rosy slightly, who turns around and runs up to us, wrapping her tiny arms around Peeta. Annie and Blake come over to us, hand in hand. I look at Blake, he reminds me so much of Finnick, the red hair, the green eyes, and I was surprised that Annie was able to get along so well.

"Thank you for watching Rosy," Peeta tells Annie gratefully. Annie simply nods. Blake looks over at Rosy and blushes a bit. Peeta gets down to eye level with Rosy and says something inaudible. She turns from Peeta to Annie and Blake.

"Thank you for everything Miss Annie and Blake!" she says to them happily. Annie nudges Blake slightly.

"You're welcome Rosy!" Blake says. Rosy blushes and hides behind Peeta. All three of us parents laugh, Peeta thanks Annie once again and we leave.

"Did you enjoy spending time with Blake and Miss Annie?" I ask as we make our way home. Rosy nods quickly, snuggling closer to Peeta. I open the door and Peeta lets go of Rosy's hand, letting her free in the house. He wraps his arms around me, to the best of his ability anyway, and kisses me.

"How did I ever end up with such a perfect wife?" Peeta asks. I chuckle, feeling my face heat up a little bit. Suddenly I feel weak, my head pounds, and my whole body begins aching. I can hear Peeta screaming my name before it all goes black.

_The area around me is pitch black. A little blue light shines in the distance; I don't know where I am, or what happened. All I remember is passing out. The blue light approaches me, and a being forms from it. An exact copy of Prim is what I see in front of me. Her face is scarred from the bomb that took her life, and she is made of the blue essence. She smiles at me and reaches out to take my hand. _

_ "Hello Katniss," Prim says cheerfully. "It's been such a long time!" I nod, just at loss for words in this situation. I think to myself that this could be what Rosy had been seeing. "I'll bet you're confused. I felt the need to talk to you, so I contacted you. Normally my essence wouldn't have reached you until you fell asleep out of your own free will. But it must be your baby that threw it off," she says. "I'm just glad that I was able to reach you!" She tightened her grip on my hand and pulled at me, obviously wanting me to go somewhere with her. I follow, still unable to speak. We approach the end of a tunnel, and when we enter into the light, we are in the meadow. Prim has taken on a more human form, her hair a natural color along with her clothes. "I came to warn you Katniss…"Prim said after a moment. I stepped up next to my sister. _

_ "What do you mean?" I ask more silently than I'd like. Prim reaches out her hand, a little Mockingjay flies down and lands on her palm. It chirps at Prim, and then turns to me. _

_ "I mean that your unborn child will be different than your daughter. You must watch his behavior because one day he will have flashbacks of the Hunger Games. I'm not saying that this will occur right away. But there is a way to prevent it," Prim said. I gulped as the Mockingjay moved from Prim's palm to mine. "See this Mockingjay? It is the last in all of Panem. His beak is a stunning red, find the bird; you prevent any flashbacks for your son." _

_ "What must I do once I find the bird?" I ask. Prim sighs and faces me so I can clearly see her scars. _

_ "You must contact Rue… she can tell you the rest," Prim tells me, her figure begins to dissipate. _

_ "But, but wait! Prim! How do I contact Rue?" I ask as Prim disappears more and more. _

"_I miss you Katniss, I must go now… goodbye," Prim says. Then she turns into the blue essence again and disappears. I fall to my knees. _

"_Rue's dead! How do I contact her?" I call into the sky. My voice echo's over and over… Rue's dead, Rue's dead. The meadow around me begins to dissipate and I am back in the black area. _

I jolt up from my dream. My head still hurts, and I am in my bed, with Peeta sitting beside me. He grabs me in a hug and holds me close.

"Oh Katniss! You're alright!" he cries happily. I remember what echoed in my head in my dream. _Rue's dead…_

"What happened?" I ask, confused as to what's going on. Peeta sighs.

"You passed out Katniss. You've been out for three hours," he explains. I bite my lower lip, contemplating whether or not I should tell Peeta that I saw Prim in my dream.

"Hey Peeta?" I ask. Peeta looks at me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Yes Katniss?" he asks. I ready to tell him about Prim and the Mockingjay, but I am cut off by a sharp pain in my stomach. I feel wet all of a sudden. I ignore what I was saying before and looked Peeta in the eyes.

"It's time…" I tell him.

**Love Cliffhangers. Please Review, baby is born next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Geez, I certainly think I took long enough getting this put up. So sorry about that. Thanks to all my faithful readers. I actually have an announcement, this will be the last official Chapter of **_**Dandelions and Primroses**_**, however a sequel is in the process of being planned and written, so that will be up soon. It is called **_**Search for the Mockingjay**_** and will focus on last chapter's events with Katniss' vision and "speaking with Rue" and all that jazz. But I figure that I should at least indulge you guys and write in the baby's birth. Thanks everyone and **_**Search for the Mockingjay**_** will be released as soon as possible. (Now that summer is right around the corner I will have at least a little bit more time) REVIEWS ARE LOVE.**

Chapter 4

Peeta's look of shock scares me as a rather painful contraction rushes over my body. I clutch my stomach and let out an ear piercing scream. The last time I had a child, I had been on bed rest so the birth had been not as terrible. But this time I could tell that I wouldn't be having the baby at the clinic. The pain subsides for a few moments as I look Peeta in the eye. His initial shock has not yet worn off and I know exactly how to snap him out of it. I raise my hand and deliver a powerful smack on his bicep which does the trick. He locks eyes with me before grabbing the phone on my nightstand and dialing Doctor Thorn. Another painful contraction takes over my body and my first instinct is to lie back down. Peeta talks frantically with the doctor on the other end, and I let out another scream. Beads of sweat roll down from my hairline, down my cheeks, and mesh completely with the tears that automatically roll down my cheeks. I can feel thin salty blood in my mouth from biting mercilessly down on my lip. It feels that there is simply something that is tearing me apart.

"Believe me now?" Peeta cries into the phone. "Yes, I know that she's a month early!" I look at him frantically, scared as to what will happen next. Peeta nods a couple of times and hangs the phone up, relief washing over his features. His relief gives me the feeling that everything will be okay. But I still can't be completely sure. My 8 month pregnant stomach heaves and I push out of instinct, not even caring that it is only Peeta there with me. Fear and relief dance across his face and he gives me a reassuring smile while taking my trembling hand in his sturdy one. "Dr. Thorn is on his way Katniss, hang in there okay?" he begs me. I bite down on my lower lip in attempt to suppress the pain, but it only gets worse. Peeta looks out the window for something, but he doesn't leave my side which relieves me slightly.

The next eight hours are a complete blur. It had been filled with Peeta's reassuring words, my screams, the doctor's orders and updates, and eventually the cry of a child. A sigh of relief made its way past my lips as Dr. Thorn holds up our son, our healthy son. Peeta squeezes my hand eliciting another relieved sigh from me. More relief washes over my body as I expel the remains of our son from my body and fall back on the pillows that Peeta had brought from the sitting room downstairs. The ones on our bed had not been enough. Peeta's lips meet mine in an instant and we let it linger. Cold water runs down my face and I can only recognize it as someone wiping the sweat from my forehead. Peeta's voice is coupled with the cool water. I swallow the lump in my throat and for the first time in eight hours I am able to breathe normally again. Dr. Thorn brings the child over to me and Peeta; cleaned off and wrapped in a blanket. He wails loudly, his tiny hands balled into tight fists that wave in the air. As Dr. Thorn hands me the child his cries turn to whimpers. I stroke his blonde curls. They are all over his head. A realization hits me just then. It is the same realization that I made when Rosy was born. This is the child that Peeta and I made. This child is the fruit of our love. This child has been with me for eight months and now he is here. His eyes don't yet open, but I can already tell… they are gray. Just as Rosy had wished.

"Momma? Papa?" Rosy's frail voice rings out from the door to the bedroom. Both mine and Peeta's gaze fall to the four year old at the door. Her head is cocked to the side in confusion. I can tell that she heard the screaming. For the first time since the contractions begun, Peeta leaves my side and makes his way over to the little dark haired girl whose blue eyes dance with confusion and excitement. He takes her hand which for the first time I notice how substantially smaller they are than his and leads her farther into the room, eventually making it to me and the child.

"Rosy, meet your brother!" Peeta says excitedly. Rosy walks slowly up to the bedside and looks curiously at the little bundle in my arms. "It's okay Rosy," Peeta reassures her as she leans in closer. The baby's eyes open and meet Rosy's. As I assumed, they were the same shade of gray as mine. I hold back the tears that are forming in my eyes.

"Hi little brother, I'm Rosy… your big sister," she said, running her thin fingers through his blonde curls. Peeta and I lock gazes and exchange a smile. I can tell that the child in my arms is growing uncomfortable yet he is intrigued by the people. His newly opened eyes take in the surroundings and he coos slightly. The room grows silent; the only sounds that are heard are the soft breathing from the people in the room. It is then that I notice Dr. Thorn and the midwife have left the four of us alone.

"What should we name him Peeta?" I ask, trying to relieve the room of its silence. Peeta ponders the question. He turns to Rosy, who simply shrugs her shoulders. I think about the dreams I've had over the past eight months. I look at Peeta who is still pondering a name for our newest family member. Rosy is mimicking her father, her palm resting on her chin, her gaze pointed downwards. "How about Finn?" I ask suddenly. Peeta's gaze meets my hopeful one.

"Finn?" he questions.

"Well I was just thinking to name him after Finnick, but if you don't like that we can figure out something else," I say. Everyone keeps pondering a name for the child.

"Now that I think about it, I do like the name Finn," Peeta says a moment later. Rosy looked to both of us.

"I like it too papa!" Rosy pipes up. Peeta smiles at our daughter, then at me.

"Well in this situation I suppose we all agree, very well… Finn it will be," Peeta states. Without thinking I hold thrust the bundle out toward him. He looks to me for explanation.

"Would you like to hold your son Peeta?" I ask him. "He isn't only _my _child you know." Peeta chuckles and gathers up Finn in his arms. The resemblance between a father and son strikes me then. The blonde curls are the exact shade of Peeta's. His tiny arms reach up to Peeta's face and he lifts Finn closer, the new feeling of Peeta's rough five o' clock shadow making him whimper. I can only imagine how it feels, considering that Peeta would most likely shave it off before the day ended. I chuckle to myself and Peeta hands him back to me. Rosy runs around the other side of the bed and climbs up next to me, sitting on her knees and looking to me longingly.

"Momma, may I hold Finn?" she asks, trying out her brother's name for the first time. I look to Peeta for an answer and he nods to me. I turn back to Rosy and move the bundle down to her, instructing her to support his head and to be very careful for he; unlike her dolls is a real baby and can get hurt if she isn't gentle. As Rosy supported Finn's head with her arms and coos at him, Peeta kneels down next to me and wraps his arm around me.

"The fruit of our love Katniss," he whispers into my ear. I take the chance to kiss Peeta on the lips.

"My thoughts exactly."

_The children of the man with the bread and the girl on fire. A trial waits like no other; see it in the sequel __**The Search for the Mockingjay**_

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


End file.
